


Will you, Alec?

by FandomizedWatson



Series: Sarcasm, glitter and laughs. [1]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Multi, Spoilers For Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, Story within a Story, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:20:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2836142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomizedWatson/pseuds/FandomizedWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is helping plan his wedding, and when Jace comes by to ask him something, the plans will change forever. Malace story, first of a collection of maybe three, this one is has Malec and Jalec bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I'm more used to Fanfiction, but I decided to give ao3 a try, so this is my first story here. This story is already in Fanfiction by the same name and autor, that's me by the way, hi! All my titles are based on songs, I'll put them on the end notes, and well, I hope you like it!

-Are you on wedding duty? - I asked leaning into Alec's door frame, he looked cute as he was distressed watching several folders with coloured pictures, his tongue was out as he concentrated on flowers, but at the sound of my voice he looked up smiling at me.

-Something like that, Izzy and Mags said I have to decide stuff, that is my wedding not Izzy's- he rolled his eyes remembering the discussion.

-It sure looks like Izzy is more excited about it... -I couldn't keep the resentment out of my voice.

-You don't have to be rude about it... It is just not my comfort area -he defended and I felt bad for him.

-That was not what I meant... Can I speak to you? Maybe in the weapon's room? -looking at the folders made me kind of sick- You sure look like you could take a break -I suggested.

-I... Can we do it later? I have to do this, for like today... -he looked desperately at the folders.

-Oh, come on, I even got you pie -I showed the package in my hand- it is your favourite, directly from Taki's.

-I... you ... okay, I'll take a break but here -he looked at me waiting for me to argue, when I didn't he showed a expression of triumph- come sit -he took the folders away for me to sit, I was nervous but I sat down and gave him a fork for the pie- okay so what's up?

-I... -I took a bite not really sure where to start.

-Before you start I have to say... -he paused in order to get a bite- thanks for being my best man, for a second I thought I had to have Simon -he looking at me expecting me to laugh.

-Cancel your wedding -I said abruptly figuring honest and clear was the best.

-Wha-what? -He looked at me, leaving the pie alone.

-I... I just.. Don't get married -my face sure looked like I was going to be ill.

-Are you just saying this because you don't want to use a tuxedo? or.. it was dad, wasn't he? I'm not even sure why we told him... -he was definitely starting to get angry.

-No, it is because... because -damn wasn't this hard.

-Jace, just spit it, I never thought you would say this to me -he was angry but looking at me he got a softer expression.

-I love you, don't marry Magnus -there I have said it.

-Wha... Oh... I... Jace, what? -he looked at me with a million questions in his mind- please tell me this isn't a bad joke because by the angel, I'll kill you if it is.

-No, I do love you, -I said putting as much of my heart as I could in the words- it took me a while to figure it out, but I can't live without you, please don't marry Magnus, date me -he looked shocked as I spilled my heart out.

-An... Bu... But, what about your undying love for Clary? -the confusion was visible in his blue eyes.

-It is not much an undying love, more like "I love you like a friend but hey you are beautiful" -I tried to explain- look dude, I already spoke with her about this, I came clear and told her I was in love with you, she likes me, I like her, so she told me to give it a try if you... you know... kill me or worse say no -I rolled my eyes, there was nothing worse than losing Alec- she is... hoping I get back to her, but she is okay if I don't.

-Jace, that is not a healthy relationship -he said worried about me, even when I was asking him to cancel his wedding he was worried about me, and that was one of the things that made me love him- why don't you two ... -but I cut him out with a quick kiss.

-Don't talk, don't worry about her, just say yes to me -I whispered close to his lips, he was clearly shocked but not getting away screaming and running and that was a point for my cause.

-But... Jace -he said letting his arms fall into his lap.

-No buts, just... don't think - I whispered while I, Jace Herondale, actually climbed to his lap in order to kiss him, at first it was more soft than fierce until he completely lost it and took me in his arms in order to tug my curls with his fingers, that really made things more interesting, so I pushed him and fall on top while letting my hands wander through his chest feeling each rune I have put in his body.

-Alexander Lightwood! You better be deciding flowers and mantel pieces because I want that folder for today! -Izzy's voice came from outside at which Alec throw me out of his bed with a big tump.

-Are you okay? -Now Izzy voice sounded actually worried about her brother.

-Yeah -he cleared his throat- I just dropped a folder, sorry.

-You better take care of them -she laughed.

-Sure, sure, today before midnight -he responded and with a chuckle she took off.

-You should go -he said looking anywhere but me, there in the floor sad and alone.

-Really? You're kicking me out? -After all of this he was going to pretend nothing had happened?

\- Yes, please, go -he closed his eyes.

-But... what about... -I wasn't giving up without another try.

-Jace! I'm engaged! I'm marrying Magnus this August, which if you remember is in three months! I can't be fooling around with you... -at the end he looked more like convincing himself than convincing me.

-Leave your fiancé, date the amazing Jace Herondale -I proposed with a smirk trying to look confident.

-The clave... we ARE parabatai, I'm sure you remember that much -he said ruffling his hair.

-Fuck the clave -I almost yelled taking his hand.

-Why now? -He said looking at our intertwined hands, he looked like he was actually considering it.

-Because I didn't want to admit I had feelings for you -I said honestly as possible.

-So I'm the thing you deny? -He said quite hurt taking his hand away.

-No..no no no -I wasn't going to lose him over this.

-You know what Jace? Take your fucking pie and your fucking declarations of love and put them where the runes don't reach -he told me rather rash while pushing me away .

-You... you are telling me no? -That was the sound of the world falling over me.

-Yeah, as the song says if you like it you should have put a ring on it -he dared to use his bitch face.

-Now you are a pop savvy? -I asked giving up- but yeah, I guess I should've... you are actually going to marry Magnus, then? -My face bright with hope in case he said he was going to even think about it.

-Yes, he noticed me when I was invisible -he looked down playing with his black sweater.

-You were never invisible for me Alec-I took his chin so he would've to look at me.

-No, but I was just a shadow to your golden light, so leave, now, I have things to do -he told me taking his eyes from me.

-Okay, as you wish, sorry for disturbing you Alexander Bane -I practically spited as I turned around.

Alec slammed the door shut after me, and instead of going away, I just reclined on it, so when the pie and something else hit the door it surprised me.

-And take your liar pie with you! -He shouted thinking I was half in the hallway I guess, then reclined into the door crying, and so we both cried a little, me manlier than him till Izzy's shoes sounded through the hall.


	2. I'm gonna be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before Jace and Alec's talk? Here is Magnus' marriage proposal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! It's me again.  
> For these few chapters I'm avoiding Alec's POV because I wasn't sure if it was going to be Malec or Jalec, now, well you get lots of chapters! enjoy!

**Four months before**

-Magnus? – Alec's voice was audible through the door, a little bit worried, as his key wasn't working – are you there?

I unlocked the door magically from behind the wall waiting in the dark to surprise my boyfriend.

\- Ma… what? Magnus? Are you okay? – He asked as he entered the dark apartment.

With a soft laugh I started lightning up the room, and when the lights made visible some shadows, I was able to catch Alexander's worried expression with my cat like eyes.

\- Who ever is there, be aware that if you hurt the High Warlock I'll kill you –his voice was all business for someone who didn't know him, as he took an angel blade from his tight jeans, but I could tell he was so worried about me and my safety that for a moment, I could have blown up the idea, but the simple thought of Izzy's screams for ruining the plan kept me on check, I continued with the light silently.

-Wh… -the Lightwood's older son face became one of total awe when the lights were all on, showing the decoration of the loft.

I had spent the whole day with Isabelle and Catherina's help to put the plan on action, a landscape of a wedding site was the theme of my place, all the walls creating the illusion of a valley with a close lake in the end of the summer, all golden and green, with a path conformed by small black pebbles in heart forms leading to an arch made of golden wood decorated with blue roses, and five benches per side in a dark blue colour, Alec dropped his backpack and put his blade back on it's place before coming closer to one of them, there he saw the papers with some guest's names, Isabelle, Catherina, Clary, Simon, Jace, Ragnor, Jem, Tessa, Jocelyn, Luke, Maia, his parents, and he dropped a tear at Max's name, when he was closer to the arch he saw President Miau with a tiny pillow on his head, resting on it a pearl coloured piece of paper.

-Look behind? –He read out loud while I got out of my hiding place to stand three steps behind him, wearing a black suit with blue spark-ish shirt – What? –He asked as he turned to look at me shocked, taking that as my cue, I stepped forward.

\- Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I have spent many years waiting for something, having my heart broken and broken, because I hadn't found the perfect person, and I wasn't in a hurry to look for that someone who would take my breathe away, and then a stupid pack of shadowhunters got into one of my parties…

\- By the angel, Magnus I… -His face was one of completely adoration.

-Shh, Alexander, I have a speech – I made a pause to give me strength- anyway, within this stupid gang there was this black haired, blue eyed even more stupid nephilim –he smiled at the memory- and when I told him my story he treated me like a person, no as a monster, obviously intrigued and captivated by his beauty, I asked him to call me, which ended in me saving his life, then giving him his first kiss, then taking him on a date where he almost killed someone at the subway, and I almost got killed because I took him to the wrong place, but he still tried, which took us to being kind of boyfriends but he still believed he had a crush on his golden boy and dumb parabatai, and then the war against Valetine came, and our relationship was finally out when he gave me a kiss in front all his people, later on we went on this awesome trip, but then there were jealousy behaviours on his part, and a complot to take away my immortality with my horrible and manipulative ex...

\- I have already apologised… -He started.

-Alexander, one more word before I'm done, and you are sleeping on the floor –I looked at him reprimand all over my eyes and he had his "okay, sorry" look - as I was saying, then he rescued me like I was his damsel in distress, and we have been working in getting better at relationship stuff since then, - I took a breath as the resume part of my talk was over and the cheesy part begun- so I'm here standing in front of him, trying to say that I want a future where I'll wake up, and be the man that is waking up next to him, that when I go out I'll be the man that is going out with him, that when I get home I'll be the man that is coming home to him, that I'll dream with the time I'm with him everyday, that when I'm working I'll be the man who is working hard and enduring not so dreamy costumers for him, that when I'm lonely, I'll be the man that is lonely without him, that I would even walk the whole world, just to be the man that walked the whole world to fall right next to him, and that when I grow old, because I would do that for him, I'm gonna be the man that is growing old with him –I got in one knee looking at those baby blues while taking out the black velvet little box – Alec, my love, you have made me the happiest person in this world and many others, and I put this whole thing up, just to promise you that if you let me, I'll try each day to make you as happy as you make me, -I opened the box to show him a pair of rings, both black with little blue words that read "Stupid Nephilim" and "Stupid Warlock"- so would you let me? Will you, Alexander Lightwood, marry me?

-I… By the angel, yes –he dropped to his knees – yes, yes, yes – there were tears of joy, lightning up his beautiful face, as he took out my ring, to put it in my wedding finger – forever yes –he vowed.

\- You are getting yourself a stroke if you continue repeating that, darling –I joked as I put him his ring letting the box fall as I kissed him.

\- Magnus, by the angel, you are perfect, how did you put this all up? , and how long have you being planning this? – He asked as we pulled away.

\- Well being a Warlock helps, and your sister and Catherina helped a lot… - that two were getting the greatest gifts soon.

-I'll thank them later, now, I have business to fill with you –he smiled getting both of us up and to the bedroom.

\- I like my fiancé's ideas already – I laughed at his ager to get there.

\- By the angel, you are my fiancé… -He covered his mouth in excitement.

\- Yes Alec, I am –I clarified as I waited for his reaction.

\- You are amazing – he kissed me fiercely- I can wait to tell the whole world! –And with that he opened the door and no more coherent words left his mouth for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on 500 miles by Sleeping at last, hope you liked it, leave a comment!


	3. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In their conversation, Jace said he had talked about it with Clary, you want to know how that went? Read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Here you have more background chapters, before we head to the good ones (:

**Two weeks before**

\- Ready to leave? – That was the first thing I heard as I opened the door.

\- Don't you want to come in? – Jace looked nervous at the house welcome carpet.

\- Uh, sure yes, sorry – He said apologetically – I was rude – He entered the house looking dashing in comparison with the place, his hair was falling wet, apparently he had just got out of the shower.

\- Jace, you forgot our date, right? – That was a first time, but I couldn't be mad, he was always so considerate and punctual, unless there was an emergency of course, but then he would have texted.

\- Yes, I mean no –he walked beside me to my room – I was training with Alec –his voice broke at his name in a way I have never heard Jace's voice hurt so much- and then I spent too much time thinking about some… stuff in the shower –now I was officially worried, Jace was one for quick showers and no thinking, something had happened and he wasn't telling me –and the time just flied through, sorry again –he smiled gently at me.

\- Jace… are you okay? Is Alec okay? –I asked while I put my sweater on.

\- Yes, we are both fine, ready Clary? Movie date waits – His voice sounded more in control as he ruffled my hair.

\- By the angel, yes, I needed a distraction; Luke and mom had been fighting over stupid things recently – I started talking while we walked to the subway – apparently Luke has been helping Maia with the pack and mom gets all worried about him, and then Simon has been spending so much time training with Isabelle, which is more snogging than training by the way –the subway was almost deserted which gave us chance to sit and talk comfortably, well more like let me talk and Jace to look at me doing the right expressions and comments but with his mind in other place, by the time we got to the cinema I was done complaining about my mom and Luke widely and Jace hadn't talk a lot, the movie came and leave, with Jace mostly absent biting his lip.

-And Simon, my damn parabatai is making me feel ignored, and –we were at Central park, it was a tradition to go there after movie dates, Jace against a tree playing with my hair and me with my head on his lap – I just wish he realized he is leaving me apart, and we now kind of have this mark that actually proves we are best friends – I looked up and watched Jace's gaze lost in another planet, so I tried Simon´s trick – also I wish to tell you I've been doing drugs with Izzy, that I got you pink panties for your birthday and that I've sleeping with Alec.

\- Alec what? –He snapped, looking at me finally.

\- Jace –I sat up facing him – you have been absent the whole day, I can tell that there is something bugging you, you know that you can tell me anything, and I see it has to do with Alec – I took his hand in an effort to encourage him –has something gone wrong with Magnus? Or, you know, problems with the wedding?

\- You are right, -he finally admitted it- and yes, it has to do with Alec, -again the same hurt broke his voice- and with Magnus, and the wedding –he released my hand- but most importantly is about you and me – I gave him a puzzled look- Clary, we have had this relationship going on and…

-Is this you asking me to go to the wedding as your date? – I laughed; Jace was the silliest from time to time- because I believed that was kind of settled.

-Clary, -his serious voice put me on high alert – I'm in love with Alec, sorry.

-You are in love with Alec? – I laughed, that was a Jace kind of joke, which made me feel more comfortable, he was okay – Good one Jace, now, what really – I stopped at his hurt face, there were actual tears on those golden eyes – you, are in love with Alec? –This time my voice was serious, dreadful

-Yes, we… for a while I had noticed stuff, since he and Magnus got … engaged – his voice broke, and now I knew why- I had been getting so jealous of Magnus, but I thought it was because Alec was my parabatai and I wanted to be with him – through the stupor of the revelation I was able to swipe some tears from his cheeks – but then today we were training and he took this stupid jump and fell over me and we were so close, and I felt a need to kiss him – his voice filled with desire the way it had only been when we were about to... and this was only a chance of a kiss –but then his phone went on, and it was Magnus, to remind his fiancé –the angry way he said it send a shiver through my spine- that tomorrow, Sparky, Greeny, him and me have to go to test tuxedos, and it just hit me like a frozen bucket of water, I was in love with Alec, my parabatai, so I leaved and remembered we had our date, which was ironic and good, because I had to tell you all of this, because I like you far much more than to just do something stupid or cheat on you... so, sorry, but you had to knew this the instant I realized –when his little mumble was over I was left speechless.

This was a taste of my own medicine, I had been left with a broken heart and I had to pick it up again to even had a chance to talk, I could have stood up and just got home, escaped the whole thing, but I was stupid, I stayed calming my heart, when my pulse was steady again, I took Jace's face in my hands making him look at me.

\- Jace Herondale, go, ask Alexander if he loves you, if he does date him, marry him, no hard feelings on my side, hell, I will be your maid of honour.

-Clary you don't have to…

-Shut up Jonathan –I gave him a harsh look, which did the job- do it, I'll keep my word, but promise me something, if he says no, if he refuses to leave Magnus no matter what respectful ways you try –I warned him, I didn't want Magnus being cheated on- or if you suddenly realize you were wrong and it was just a friend thing, come back, I do love you, I'll wait here, and you'll have a chance to be what you said you were when I met you, with your beautiful brain and warm heart, all full of self confidence, because this guy, the one that can't tell someone that, is not the guy I fell for –I gave him a soft smile, and I could notice he wasn't crying anymore, but still looked like he was on pain, even more than when he asked me to kill him when he were on my brother's power- I'm grateful, because you could have gone on hurting my thrust on you, but you came and tell me everything, you have made big sacrifices for me, it's the time I make this one for you, you need to know if that is actual love, and I'm willing to wait, so, are you going to promise me that you will come back to me, in case Alec is not the right one?

-By the angel, Clary, you're awesome, most people would have murdered me, -he looked like someone who had fantasied with the idea, and that idea worried me like nothing could- but again you have never been like most people, yes, -he vowed like when he told me he was going to protect me- I'm going to try, for you and for me, and in the end, if Alec isn't the one, you are the one, no one else can be the one like you are, not when you put up with all me –he gave me a hug, in which I lost myself knowing what I was willing to lose, but at the same time what I was doing for him and for me, it might have passed days before we let go, he now in control of himself, and I more confident with what I have done.

-Come on, Luke and Jocelyn are going to kill me if you get home late –and with a phrase I knew he was still taking care of me, no matter what.

-Only if you stay for dinner –I yelled as I sprint making him laugh and follow me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is named by Medicine by Daughter, hope you liked it, please comment?


	4. A drop in the ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Alec in wedding duty? Is Magnus awesome and comprehensive all the time? Read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> This is the last background chapter, hope you enjoyed them!

**One day before**

Alexander stepped into the Institute's kitchen, so lost in his thoughts he completely ignored his sister's and mine presence.

-Alec, love? – I said when he opened the fridge, in order to gain his attention, at the sound of my voice he jumped alarmed.

-Magnus? By the angel! You scared me- he exclaimed before continuing his research in the fridge- hi Izzy, -he waved at her- what are you guys up to? – He asked closing the fridge with a bottle of water in his hand, which he began to drink.

-You know, planning your wedding, thing you haven't helped with – Isabelle's tone was full with resentment, mirroring what I felt- where were you by the way?

-With Jace – he said avoiding the wedding topic – we were hunting demons, which is what we are supposed to do Isabelle, –the way he talked about the blonde reminded me why I had hated Jace at the beginning – not just pretend to train, while spending time snogging your boyfriend -the bitterness in his tone was as strong as Isabelle's resentment had been - anyway, have fun –He said waving her goodbye – I'm going to drop at your place later, Mag, -he said kissing me briefly- better get going, Jace is waiting me up at the weapon's room.

-You are staying here – the shadow hunter's voice was absolute – and you are going to help us, so sit down –she said pointing at one empty chair.

-But new blades arrived today! – My fiancé protested – we are going to test them!

-And your wedding is in three months! So shut up, and sit down –Alec's face was saying "talk to me again like that and I'll kill you" –I'll go for the folders you are going to help with, and when I come back, I want you here –she said matter of factly as she left us in an awkward silence.

\- She is right you know? –I said, breaking the tension- she has helped me more than you… -he looked at me half surprised half mad- if you don't want us to get married, it is okay, I'll be disappointed, but I can live being your boyfriend –I ended playing with a bang from my hair, in order to hide my sad face.

\- From where do you get the idea I don't want to marry you? –he asked.

-Well, your sister looks far more excited about the wedding than you, the only thing you have decided is, and I quote "Jace is going to be my only best man", I have spent countless hours planning this, which I don't mind because marrying you is the most important event on my life, but it appears that it is not the same for you, hoping to get some help from you is like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, and I'm hopeless, I just… I feel like giving up.

-You want the truth? –He began to play with his ring, which made me anxious – it is not my comfort zone, I've had to fight with my parents quite a bit more for this to happen, most nights I hardly sleep, because I know I'm going to be marrying you, and from the start, from our first kiss, I've been praying that you and me might end up together, and now, after all we had been through, we are going to get married, and for many people, it is nothing, just like a drop in the ocean, a slight change in the weather, but for me, it means I'm getting to be who I truly am with a person I love deeply, so excuse me for being anxious about it.

-I know what it means for you, Alexander, but that doesn't mean that you can just leave all the decisions to the both of us, like Isabelle and I are the ones getting married, and when asked for your opinion, you can't just make your "I don't know face" with puppy eyes and leave, expecting me to take care of everything, because I'm getting tired of taking care of everything for you. You had to fight with your parents? I had to travel a dimension to speak to mine. You had to ask Jace to be your best man? I had to look for Ragnor, who didn't want to be found, convince him to be my best man, because you wouldn't let me have a woman as a best man. So, sorry princess if you're feeling stressed, I'm too, but I have been taking care of everything while you haven't been listening to me!

-That is what you think? –He looked offended- I would have taken this as an opportunity to "get better at relationship stuff" as you said in your overrated speech, but if you feel like giving up, just because I don't have the slightest idea of which colour matches which, here, -he took off his ring- have it – he throw it at me – marry Isabelle if she is just so like you and so excited about your planning, that way you are still marrying a Lightwood and a shadow hunter –the anger in his voice finally getting through – and don't talk to me! –He ended turning around with a little sob.

-Alec… -the way the ring felt so cold in my hands reminded me that I didn't want to lose him, that he was important to me- Alec? -I was losing him, because I let myself based on stress – Love? –I said approaching him –Alexander? –He turned around finally, with blue eyes full of tears –I'm sorry, and no, I'm not giving up, because when I'm with you, heaven doesn't seem far away anymore.

-That was cheesy, -He laughed- you actually mean that? –He asked letting me wrap him in my arms, holding him closer than most, because what I have said was true, he was my heaven.

-Yes Alexander, so please? –I said holding his ring closer to his hand.

-Yes of course, I was being stupid –he put the ring on, with a laugh that made me believe everything was going to be alright.

-Well, yes, but you are **my** stupid nephilim –I smiled.

-Indeed I am, yours and only yours –He told me again.

We spent a few minutes like that until Izzy coughed awkwardly.

-Am I interrupting something? –She put a pile of folders in the table –this are for you, Alec... And sorry, we are stressed, but I didn't have to yell at you –she looked at him kind of ashamed.

-Don't worry sis, I'll give them back to you on… Monday? –He said calculating his agenda.

-Alexander! It is Tuesday, I want those midnight tomorrow –she was back to her normal self.

-No way! I have stuff to do Isabelle –He argued.

-Well I suggest you, to cancel your "stuff", and get going to your room now, and don't worry about Jace, I've already told him you are busy- at that Alec made an exasperated growl for her sister and gave me a sweet kiss, before he left, taking as much folders as he could carry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired by A drop in the ocean by Ron Rope, hope you liked it! leave comments? pretty please?


	5. Everyone is gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the present, what is Jace going to do? what are Alec's thoughts now? Read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> Now we are back on the present, sorry about all the POV changes but I wanted several things on this one, and we finally get Alec!

When Isabelle arrived to Alec's door, she looked surprised to see me there.

-What are you doing waiting there? –She asked – were you in there earlier? –Her voice turned suspicious.

-What? No… -I said hiding the truth- I, Izzy, can I ask you something? –I said starting to walk, so Alec wouldn't hear us.

-Sure, are you okay? –She followed me to my room.

-Enough for what it counts –I covered my face with my hands – Izz, if you liked someone, but that someone was mad at you, what would you do?

-By the angel, Jace you fought with Clary? –Her face was one of worry from coming problems –that means that when I see Simon he is going to be mad because Clary yelled at him, and I'm going to get mad, and I am going to yell to Magnus, who is going to get mad at Alec, who is going to yell at you, so you better go and apologise to her.

-It has nothing to do with Clary –I said looking at her angry for her assumption, she had said it like the world depended on me, which by the way, did not – just answer me.

-Okay, okay, sorry –she raised her hands to admit surrender – well, I would get an accomplice and with that person, I would plan something really special for the person that is mad at me to forgive me, and I wouldn't do that again –She sounded sincere, so I went on asking her something else.

-Izzy, if I told you I liked boys, what would you say? –She looked at me astonished and she took a few minutes thinking about it, it made me glad that she actually was taking this serious.

-Well you are my brother, as much as Alec is, and I love you no matter what –She took my arm in an effort to comfort me – so if you are gay, then you are gay, don't pretend that you are straight, you can be who you are with all of us, and I'll be there for you all the way through, but if you are straight, it is okay, you don't need to be like Alec, you can give us little Jaces to bother around –her face made me believe it, that they were all with me.

-Thanks Izzy, I needed to hear that –I ruffled her hair, before starting to walk away.

-Wait – She said when I was half the hallway away – does that mean you like a boy who is mad at you? –She asked me like all the pieces had fallen into her quick brain, instead of answering I laughed and ran quicker, I needed an accomplice, like she had said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-So, again, I'm here because? –Simon asked from the chair in the training room.

-Because I needed a wingman –I said again while taking a few steps, I had been walking in circles for about half an hour since Simon had arrived.

-Yes, I got that, but why? There are like hundred persons that would love to spend time with you, so why me? –I tried to contain my laugh at his face of pure confusion.

-Because, as I have told you, it is about Alec, getting him to date me, so I couldn't go to Clary, because obvious reasons, Izzy is planning his wedding so she wouldn't help me destroy her work, Magnus obviously was off the list, Maia laughed on my face before closing her apartment's door, Jocelyn and Luke are off the list because of Clary, asking Tessa would be embarrassing and Jem is out of town with Emma, so you are stuck with helping me.

-You are so weird, and it is kind of confusing why do you want to date Alec, even though you had explained, but, okay, count me in, what we are going to do?

-Well dear mundane…

-I'm not a mundane anymore.

-I know, but old habits die hard, -he looked at me with a bitch face- okay, dear Simon, then, what do you think I have to do so Alec loves me and forgive me? –He dared to chuckle at me.

-Well, he is your parabatai, what does he like? –He asked as I sat down.

-I don't know, black old sweaters, cats, vanilla milk shakes, angelic blades and boys? –That's why I needed someone else I was dry from ideas.

-No, well the sweaters and the milk shakes is something, but, deeply, what do you know that Magnus doesn't know that would make Alec love you more? –He asked like I was some stubborn five year old.

-You're not … -Then an idea struck me like a lightning –You are a genius, now get moving we have a thing to plan.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of Jace and Isabelle's walking had disappeared a while ago, but I couldn't get myself out of my curled position, I've been crying for like an hour, Jace was such an idiot and I wanted to hate him, really but somewhere deep inside I did love him, not in the same way as I loved Magnus, but I did. And even though I wanted to scream at him, tell him to leave me alone, because by the angel, I had already enough problems and I didn't need Jace to be one. I didn't need to be tempted to cheat on Magnus, Magnus was my life, and I really wanted for Jace to leave me, but I couldn't have it, he was part of me, and when he had kissed me, it had been so different, I had no weight on my shoulders, not worrying for screwing things up like sometimes happened with Magnus, but there was no sweetness on it, just roughness with a touch of craziness, but I wanted that, I needed that, I…

The light of my phone went on, letting me know I had a message and interrupting my thoughts.

"How is the wedding duty going? ;) :* " the message read, next to a silly photo of Magnus and me hugging at Jocelyn and Luke's wedding.

I was so stupid; I was here thinking about someone that was just playing with me or something, while Magnus was planning our wedding.

I picked up all the folders that I still needed to finish and took off, leaving in my room the memories of Jace's amazing kisses.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Magnus? –I called, opening the loft's door.

-Alec? Love, what are you doing here? –He asked as I entered, he was dressed in sparkling pyjamas.

-I decided that I preferred to do this with you, it is our wedding, so doing all of this together is more special, and spending the afternoon with you is something I haven't done in a while –I smiled taking of the bag with the folders.

-My, of course babe, -he smiled fondly and kissed me like there was no tomorrow – we will have this thing planned in two seconds together –he rested his forehead on mine.

-Am I interrupting? –Ragnor coughed.

-By no means, you were leaving to spend the day with Catherina, right? –Magnus said shoving a sweater into Ragnor's arms.

-Yes? –He caught Magnus eyes- Yeah that was exactly what I was going to do –he opened the door – later, lovebirds.

-He wasn't going to go to Catherina's, right? –I asked smiling.

-No, but he is the best, best man ever, and nothing can come between you and I, not even Ragnor –he finished kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has it's title by Everyone is gay by A great big world, that song also inspired Izzy and Jace's conversation, the Jace and Simon talk was inspired by The middle by Jimmy eat the world, Alec's thoughts au contraire were inspired by Problem in Max Schneider version of the song, and Alec and Magnus reunion was inspired by You & I by One Direction


	6. Feels like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What did Jace and Simon planned? Read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!   
> This one is on Alec's POV, because I love him so much, I'm almost over with the already-written chapters, then I'll be posting each chapter on Ff.net and here at the same time!

I felt something on top of me, which was by no means comfortable, the thing was heavy, and started pocking me in the ribs, bringing me out of my dreams, I opened my eyes to find a pair of golden ones staring directly at me.

-By the angel! –I jumped, throwing him off me – you scared the nephilim out me –I said as quietly as possible at my laughing parabatai – what do you want?

-Come with me –he looked at me smiling by my side on my bed, if I hadn't been this asleep, I would have blushed at the thought.

-Where? –I looked at the window; it was still dark outside – What time is it, by the way? –I looked at my alarm clock – Jace! It is four in the morning! –I shouted quietly, I have gotten home just 5 hours ago.

-I know, now move –He laughed, standing and letting his hand close to my reach.

-I don't know what the hell you want but I know that if I don't go you are not going to stop, so wait for me, I'll change myself, because there is no way in hell I'm going with you in pyjamas –I said getting myself up, ignoring his hand. I went to my closet to find that my clothes had been replaced with new ones.

-What? –I half screamed half yawned, this wasn't my day, or night- what happened to my clothes?

-Izzy stopped by your room earlier, she changed all your closet and throw away your old clothes –I looked at him bewildered – but I saved a few, -I looked at him confused- your sweaters are in the last drawer to your left –he looked apologetic –I would have missed them too, they are part of who you are.

-Thank you, that was very sweet–I smiled taking a random shirt of my closet.

-You're welcome –I noticed a change in his voice when I took my pj's shirt off.

-Jace Herondale, are you ogling me? –I turned to catch him blushing.

-No, I mean yes, sorry –He felt on the bed looking at the ceiling.

I continued changing myself, grabbing a pair of jeans that looked skinny as hell, what had Isabelle thought in order to get me those?

-Well, lets go –I told him putting a sweater on while turning around, only to catch him looking at me and biting his lip – I'm never going to get used to be checked out by you, this crush thing is going to kill me –I laughed nervously.

-Sorry, come on.

We left the institute without anyone noticing, and took a cap in which I felt asleep as soon as we were three streets away from home.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up an hour later, cuddling on Jace's arm in what looked like somewhere outside the city.

-I… sorry –I separated myself from him.

-Don't be –he said rubbing the redness from my cheek away with a loving face.

The driver left us not much later after that in the beginning of a little mountain; Jace took my hand while we walked, why I let him? I don't have the slightest idea. When we were close to the top, Jace covered my eyes.

-Let me guide you, it's a surprise –His voice sounded so excited I didn't dare to argue, a few steps later he stopped, and when he took his hands off me, I was able to look at the place, it was the top of the hill where a couple of blankets and lots of pillows with a cute basket where waiting, but the part that made me look over Jace to make sure this was real was the sky, it was already turning orange-ish, with the dawn. Jace guided me to the blankets.

-You did this? –I asked with complete awe – for me?

-Well yes –He grabbed me from behind taking advantage of my shocked self, in order to throw me at the pillows –we are having a day to look at the sky –he came to rest by my side –I've already told everyone that you are not available for them.

-Why?

-Because I remembered that when we were little you always wanted to come to the province to watch the sky, but Maryse insisted that the city was the best for us, so I found this place and thought about coming here with you.

-Yes, but why? Last time we talked I throw pie at you.

-And that's why, we fought Alec, and I don't want us to be apart, what I said yesterday was true, I love you, and I want you to date me –I started protesting but he stopped me –I don't want an answer right now, all I want to say is that –he took a large breath in and out before speaking again - it is going to sound cheesy as fuck, but… there is something in your eyes that makes me want to lose myself in your arms, and there is this I don't know what in your voice that makes my heart beat fast, and all of this, the way we fight together, when you accepted my propose for being parabatai, the way you have helped me all this years, the way you worry about me, you always look after me, all of that makes me feel like home each time I look myself in those eyes, it doesn't matter if we are killing demons, at Taki's, at Idris or in another bloody dimension, I just have to look at you and I feel my feet on the ground, knowing you are there for me, that you have my back to matter what ridiculous situation I get myself in, and I just… I hope that this feeling last for the rest of my life, because you don't have an idea of how long I've been waiting for someone to come and change my life the way you have done, I just… I never thought I'd love anyone so much.

-Jace, I –I begun just to find that words weren't able to show how much I loved him –that was cheesy as fuck –we laughed and I kissed him on the cheek –I… let's don't talk about that anymore for today but –I surprised him by giving him a kiss –that meant a lot to me.

-Well, -he had a light blush adorning his face- I have food for the rest of the day – he pointed the basket – and I brought cards, because Simon says that cards help when you get bored, also strip poker is a major game I want to show you –I laughed at his comment –and a camera, we need more photos together, but for now –he fell cuddling to me, making me his little spoon –lets watch the sunrise together.

We spent the rest of the day playing, telling old silly stories, eating, cuddling and watching the sky change it's colours there was more kissing than I was proud to admit and the beginning of the strip poker before I figured out what it was about, I got to my room around 10 o'clock, with a yawn I remembered to yell at Isabelle tomorrow for my clothes. I went to sleep cuddling a pillow from our trip pretending it was Jace, my phone on the desk lightning up for the hundredth time that day, showing a message from Magnus.

"Where are you? Alec, I miss you". I didn't catch the messages till next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter and the emotion behind Jace's little speech was inspired by Feels like home by Chantal Kreviazuk, if you hadn't heard the songs that are inspiring this work, go on! they rock! hope you liked it, comments please?


	7. Panic Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the day he spent with Jace, Alec has to face all the messages Magnus left him and the sparkling warlock himself, will he say the truth about Jace? Read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!   
> For next chapters I'm thinking about getting Aline and Helen in the story, but I'm not really sure, would you like them? also, angsty or nah? leave you answers!

Waking up should be illegal, if I ever get to make a law, that's going to be my proposal.

The sun was already high in the sky when I had to wake up, the cause of my decision was a foreign sound that kept buzzing on my desk, I walked there smiling while I remembered the previous day, in the little wood table was my phone and the sound was the 600th message from Magnus, it read "Alec babe, just… answer me".

-Fuck, Magnus –I passed my hand through my hair, I was so, so screwed; I picked up the phone and dialed my fiancé's number –Dammit, he is my fiancé –I felt ill suddenly, all yesterday's events weighting on my shoulders.

-Alexander!? –He said after half of the first tune –are you okay? Babe, are you alive?

-Yes, Magnus, sorry, I… -I was going to put the first thing on my bedroom floor then I remembered I had wear that yesterday and it was likely covered in Jace's scent from the cuddling, and there was no way I was going to hug Magnus with that –I'm heading to your place, I'm good, I'm fine –I picked the first shirt and jeans from my closet and managed to put them on while talking to my boyfriend.

-Were where you yesterday? I have been worried, since –He paused- 10 in the morning, when you were supposed to be at my place, and now it's 3 in the afternoon, Alexander! -he whined- that means I've looking for you for more than 28 hours –wow, he actually made me feel guiltier, I thought my clothes had made that imposible, or the pillow at my bed or the new photo in my mirror.

-I know, I know –I was already closing the Institute's door –I'm sorry, I left the phone and…

-And -he interrupted me- all that Isabelle could say to me was "Jace told me they were going to be out" –and if he knew… he would probably be mad.

-I know, I'm going, wait for me, I swear I'm okay, I'm already in the subway, just wait a little bit longer –I said hanging up on him; I spent the whole trip to the loft thinking of what lie was I going to say, by the angel, when did my life got so complicated?

When I opened the loft's door I was received by a bear hug from a messy warlock, he still had make up from the previous day, a mix between pink and purple, thing I've never ever seen on him; he wasn't dressed, more like he had been dressed but by the stress he had taken clothes off to tear apart instead of people.

-Alexander Lightwood,-he pulled apart to see me- I missed you –he kissed me desperately –don't you ever do that to me again! –He slapped me, and I can swear by the angel that I wasn't expecting it.

-I, okay -I sobbed my cheek -are you okay? You look ill -I got closer to him.

-Yes, sure, I'm fine -with a clap of hands his messed make up was gone - I was just worried about you, where did you went?, -he took a pj robe from the couch- I thought something bad had happened to the both of you, Ragnor is at Catherina's because he couldn't handle me,-he rolled his eyes at the thought- what happened to you, anyway?

-I ... -and for a moment I thought about it, telling all the truth, forgetting my prepared lie, because he looked so worried, so in love, and who I was to do that to him? My engagement ring weighted tons during that few seconds, but then I thought, who I was to break his heart? The business with Jace was likely to end soon, and Magnus had already been through so much, so I decided against it, and told my studied lie- Jace found a demon coven outside the city through a contact of his, knowing that Izz was busy with Clary and Simon's training, he decided that we should go together, he woke me first thing in the morning and left Izzy a text, telling her we were okay and that we were going out, I left my phone in the rush, I'm sorry, I won't do that again.

-Don't worry Alec-pooh -he cooed- I was just worry for your well being, but if you are okay, then everything is okay -he seemed to be hiding something but as I had my share I let it go.

-I was... -He had turned his back at me, but at the sound of my voice he looked at me with loving eyes- I was thinking, in the way here that, we should do something, you know, spend time together, I kind of owe you at least that, and we have been so stressed by the wedding... -I lost my voice, feeling guilty.

-Yay -he smiled- I think that's an incredible idea, honey, -he walked to his bedroom and I followed feeling relieved and willing myself to forget my guilty thoughts - I saw this new restaurant, it is a mundane one, but looks so romantic, just let me get ready.

I watched him get ready for a whole hour, laughing at his comments about living with Ragnor and details of the wedding; it was easy to forget about the world lost in Magnus' voice. By the time he was ready, dressed soberly, well, as soberly as Magnus can get, with a pair of jeans and a green sparkly tee, I was relaxed in his, our, bed.

-You look eatable there, darling -he complimented at which I felt my face go red- remind me to congratulate your sister in her choices.

-You... you helped her change my clothes! -I accused.

-My, yes babe, when you arrived here two days ago, I texted her, no fiancé of me is going to look like a homeless person -he smirked.

As we walked to the restaurant, which was a garden like place, with outdoor tables and rose scent at the whole place, I thought about the changes I had made in myself for Magnus, and in comparison the changes he had made for me, at the end I was rather worried.

The waitress showed us our table, which looked very old, painted in black with rose decorations, it had a centerpiece of a rose, formed by roses.

-I love here, we should return here someday - Magnus declared through the entrance plate, a well served salad, and I did an agreement sound, showing him I was having a great time.

-I know, the food is good, and you look cute surrounded by roses, they fit you -I said blushing at my own words.

-Alec, -I haven't seen Magnus blush in a while- thank you darling, and we should use that thought for the wedding, ah, by the way - he said looking for his phone- Ragnor told me to call him when we were settled -he dialed his best man's number - Hi, sweet pea -he laughed and I got jealous at the nickname- yeah, yeah I know, anyway, Alec is here, I'll put you on speaker -he laid down the phone between us.

-Hi Alec, good to know you aren't dead -Ragnor's voice came from the phone.

-Good to know you are still yourself, Ragnor –I answered, that Warlock was going to be the end of my patience.

-Yeah, anyway, straight to business, I wanted to talk to you about the bachelor's party, well, with you and with Blondie, Magnus says he is okay if we throw a party for the both of you –I looked at Magnus and he shrugged.

-I said that if Alexander wanted we could have it together –he looked at me- no pressure.

-Well, it is up to Jace –I doubted a little at my parabatai's name- he gets to decide that kind of stuff.

-I want to talk to him, then, can you arrange something so I talk with the golden retriever? –Ragnor's nicknames wars with Jace, were the kind of thing that make me happy about the two of them being our best men.

-Sure, I'll talk to him –I answered.

-Now, go and have fun sweet pea, -Magnus took the phone – you are interrupting our date –he winked at me.

-You are the one who called! –Was the last thing Ragnor shout before Magnus shut his phone off, and continued with his meal.

-If you don't want a shared party it is okay, -he offered smashing his potatoes- hell if you don't want a bachelor's party, fine with me –he looked at me – we could spent our last night as boyfriends in far more interesting ways –he raised his eyebrows suggestively.

-Oh really? –I laughed following his game – then let me ask for the check – I said as I did so.

-Why? –He looked at me confused.

-So you can start showing me those ways at home –He laughed before leaving a bill and dragging me to the loft.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For these chapter my muse hit me in the face... really! the chapter is inspired by Panic station by Muse! hahahaha hope you liked it! leave comments? pretty please with sugar on top?


	8. It was always you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dating Magnus and dating Jace at the same time is not difficult, or so Alec thought, before he had to stop sleeping because the two of them. Also, Jace is being too sweet don't you think? Read!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!   
> For this chapter a guest on ff.net asked me why did Jace did on his room on chapter 6, here is the answer: well he didn't enter his room, he went there for two main reasons, he didn't want Alec to hear him and he feared Izzy was going to laugh at him, so he had planned to hide for the rest of his life in there.   
> Also, last chapter of quick update.

Note to self – Never make that bet again with Magnus…

Arriving to the Institute at five o'clock when I have left it at three in the afternoon the previous day, was one of the worst and best ideas I've ever had. The best because the night with Magnus had been so awesome it still send shivers through my spine, and I corrected: Never make that bet again with Magnus, when I haven't sleep well in days. And the worst idea, because I hadn't slept again, and that was giving me have a terrible headache.

-Alec! –Someone shouted when I was about to open my bedroom door.

-By the angel, if I kill someone, I'm so going to blame Magnus –I whispered –What? –I yelled to the person that was walking towards me.

-Are you okay? I was waiting for you –this time I recognized Jace's voice, and I turned around to see him smiling at me –come on, we have to be somewhere –He took my hand.

-Jace, -I took my hand away from his –I'm tired, I don't have to be nowhere except my room, don't take for granted I'm going to go with you just because you say so.

-I … sorry, I just wanted to take you to this place Simon told me about –he bit his lip.

-Jace, I'm serious, I'm tired, not right now.

-But it's a fair, there is going to be cotton candy, a haunted house, prizes and a wheel of fortune, please? -He took his lower lip out- but if you don't want to spend time with me, it's fine –he gave me the puppy eyes.

-Jace, I –and I knew I was being blackmailed by those eyes, but there was no way I was going to deny something to them –okay, let me shower and get fresh clothes.

-Why will you do that? It's late, your day clothes are okay –he said following me inside my room.

-Because I'm just getting here, I didn't slept in my bed –I took a golden tee and a pair of jeans- so this are my yesterday clothes –and I've wore them with Magnus so, there was no way I was going out with Jace like this.

-Where did you spend the night? –Jace's voice was suddenly cold, which made me look at him from my spot half in half out of the bathroom.

-At Magnus' –I confessed unsure.

-Well, that's just peachy –he walked to the door and slammed it after giving me a hurt look.

-What? –I asked to the air- Ugh, I didn't signed for this –I repeated hitting my head in the wall a couple times.

After a quick shower in which I tried to precise the moment when my life had become a place where my parabatai got angry at me staying at my boyfriend's home, I dressed rather quickly, changing topic to: how to get Jace in a good mood.

I opened the door to see him texting someone, so I walked as quietly as possible in order to wrap my arms around him from behind and give him a chaste kiss on his neck.

-Sorry for the lateness –I smiled –let's head to that amazing place of yours.

-That's my parabatai -he looked so handsome with a gold shirt matching mine, and a smile on his face.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the fair was fun by itself, in the subway almost all the sits were taken so Jace ended up sitting on my lap pretending to be a ventriloquist dummy, which made almost all the people in our wagon laugh. The fair was big, and to get in we needed tickets.

-I'll go for the tickets –I told Jace getting in the queue.

-There is no need for that –he waved a pair of tickets in my face – already got them.

-You planned this … -I said but he was already waiting me in the entrance –I'm so going to kill you –I told him as we entered, at which the ticket lady gave us worried looks.

-I want to go to the haunted house –he exclaimed ignoring my comment and dragging me there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-You are such a baby sometimes -I laughed when we came out.

-I'm not a baby –he was still breathless from running the last section of the house.

-Jace, you screamed and ran off at a haunted house –I couldn't stop laughing – and you are a nephilim, you fight demons.

-Well yes, but they're not clowns with duck faces –he gave me a bitch face- if there had been spiders you would have screamed too –he said taking my hand.

-Maybe –I admitted –now, where are we going?

-To buy cotton candy, I know you like it –I blushed because he remembered what I've told him so many years ago – and I know you liked it pink, like your cheeks –he kissed one, making me blush deeper.

-Only if you get a purple one for yourself –I told him, mainly because the green ones reminded me of Magnus and I didn't need that kind of thoughts right now.

-Deal –he announced, buying two to the seller man, and giving me the pink one.

-I'm so not going to sleep after this –I said savouring the sugar on mine.

-I can help with that –he winked before walking to the wheel of fortune.

-Did he just…? –He was getting this habit of leaving me talking alone.

-This one is the coolest wheel of fortune you are going to ever be on –he commented taking a bite of my cotton candy, as we sat in our places.

-Why so?

-Because you are with me –he gave me a bite of his candyfloss –Alec, -he started- I actually planned this so I could talk to you –he admitted after a couple of minutes in comfortable silence.

-I can see that, talk then –I encouraged.

-Alec, I know I'm asking too much from you, and that I should've told you all of this before you started dating Magnus, but I wanted you to know that it was always you, I can't believe it took me so long to realize you were the one that gave meaning to the beating in my heart –he was looking at me right in the eyes and I couldn't take it anymore.

-Jace, stop –I interrupted him – I know, I get it, you like me, you were a dumbass, but stop pretending to be someone else, you are my parabatai, I know you, -I took a deep breath- do you remember the first time we kissed? –He nodded –the reason I told you it was gross, like kissing my brother, was because you were being an idiot and on top of that a reckless one, and I didn't want to kiss you like that, and yes thanks, that helped me realize that I loved Magnus, because he wasn't a jerk to me, and more importantly because he was he, and no one else, not like you, who has so many layers that getting to know you is nearly impossible, but now you are told me "hey I like you" and it was okay, but then you started acting all sweet and caring, and yes you are those things, but you also are a narcissistic and sarcastic git, and I love that Jace, because he is my narcissistic and sarcastic plonker, so stop with these long as hell speeches about love, by the angel, they are killing me.

-You don't like them? –Even his tone was different, without added sugar.

-No, I don't.

-Are you telling me, that I've been rehearsing these dumb speeches with Simon for nothing? –I laughed at the idea of Jace telling all those things to Simon – You bloody idiot! –He hit me in the head, hard.

-It's not my fault! –I shouted while he got off the trolley, and I followed laughing.

-Yes, it is! –He got to the stand of prizes – I need to hit something –he paid the stand attendant.

-You are such a dork –He took the plastic gun and aimed at me –I mean sorry, I love you too, please don't kill me?

-You're lucky you are cute –He now aimed to the moving ducks, winning the game at the first try, and when asked which prize he wanted, he asked for the panda bear –here, have it, honey bee –he punched me with the bear, voice full of sarcasm.

-Jace, wait –I asked him, and he stopped – I know that the way I said that was probably not the right one, but you had to hear it, and I'm sorry I was a jerk.

-You were a bitch –he stated.

-Yes, -I hugged him – but I'm your bitch.

-No, you aren't –he pulled off- and that's the issue, you're Magnus' not mine, so I had to be more like Magnus and less like me, so you would like me –he admitted.

-Jace, by the angel, I'm no one's, but I'm choosing to be with you –I took his hand, not caring that tomorrow I had to face the fact of what I've just said- so, just enjoy the ride -he took a deep breath.

-You are so going to make me pie, bitch –he said smiling and leaning to give me a kiss, one full of sentiment and fierce love.

-No way, idiot –I told him, leading him to a photo booth.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the Institute holding Jace's hand was probably the single thing I've never thought I would actually do, let alone, with a panda bear and a set of photos of the two of us kissing and making silly faces in the other hand, but apparently I was on dreamland.

-That was a great night and you have to face it –he said walking towards his always clean room.

-Yes it was, except you were there –I joked earning myself a punch in the arm.

He waited till I got the bear and the photos on his bed to kiss me wrapping his arms around my waist leaving my hands to wander by his marble chest, he started to take little steps forward till I had my back against the wall, when he had me there he roamed his tongue by my lips demanding permission to enter, which I gave willingly and as our tongues battled for dominance he started lifting up my tee, action at which I pulled him closer by his golden hair earning a moan from those pink lips, which I took hungrily. I felt his hard on against my own, rubbing amazingly, and I could have continued like that savoring Jace's taste on my mouth but the warning alarm sounded on my head when two things at the same time, first, Jace's hand on my jean's button, which meant Jace was willing to see this business throughout it's end and secondly a buzz from my phone, likely a text, likely from Magnus, which killed my mood completely, who would have thought my boyfriend was going to cockblock me.

-Jace, stop –I said pushing him away – I'm not ready for that yet –I told him breathlessly.

-But… okay, sorry –he looked frustrated.

-Maybe next time? –I asked taking the bear and one set of photos.

-Yeah, maybe next time, sleep well, Alec –he gave me a chaste kiss that seemed off place compared to the previous heated ones; he closed the door, letting me go.

And I headed directly towards a cold shower, because I may be a cheating idiot, but I haven't got that far away to be a cheating whore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a pun (intended) on the story, if you find it, say it and you will get a prize (a preview of chapter 11th). This chapter and Jace's not-so-complete-speech are inspired by It was always you by Maroon 5. Hope you enjoyed it! leave comments? pretty please with sugar and glitter on top?


	9. All of the stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute Malec smut with Maia & Alec as brOTP. The idea of the pool is by Tumblr, I just found it cute.

Summoning a minor demon was a job, that was neither frequent nor likeable for me, but either way, it had to be done.

-Ragnor, stop dancing around and help me –I told my best friend – Ragnor!

-What? –He was on the phone.

-Come help me, I need to summon this de… – my phone went on, the sound of Blue eyes by Elton John made me throw the book at Ragnor's head – do it, I have to pick a call from my fiancé –I said smugly, only to receive a face of disgust from him, which made me want to ask him about it, but the phone was ringing and I had to pick up.

-Okay –he stood up and began the ritual as I answered.

-Hey babe! What's up?

-Hi Mag, hey can you come over? –There were weird sounds on the background.

-Right now? –I asked looking at Ragnor.

-No, like in –there was a woman voice calling him and then the sound of something breaking – wait Magnus, -he got the phone away from himself, and the rest sounded distorted – Maia, stop, don't, put it back, yes, do that, but… wait, at what hour do I? –He laughed- okay, thanks I'll catch with you right now –he got the phone back –sorry, can you come over at 8 o'clock?

-Alexander, what is happening?

-Just come over, everything is perfect –He laughed – see you in a few –and he hanged up on me.

-So what, you're leaving? –He looked at me angrily.

-Apparently I am not, at least for a few hours –I left the phone and went to help him – do you wish to tell me why did you made…

-No, -he interrupted me- I wish not, so shut up, and lets do this, princess.

I sighed and started chanting with him, staying aware of the clock.

It was 8:30 and I arrived to the Institute in a hurry, dressed as perfect as always with a red sparkly tee and tight black jeans, but Ragnor, the one responsible for my lateness had ruffled my hair beyond repair which made me looked like I've just ran here. The porch was open, and there was a figure in the steps with his head on his hands, the golden hair betrayed his anonymity.

-Hello Jace –I waved at him.

-Oh, -he looked at me, his eyes were kind of red, like he had been crying – it's you.

-Yes, me –this was the strangest thing in my week, and I tried to live a strange life –do you know where your parabatai is?

-Alec –the tone in his voice was weird, like the two of them had fought –he is in the garden, waiting for you.

-Thanks? –I leaved him, walking to the Institute's garden, wondering why on hell would Alec and Jace had fought, where torches lighting up the garden and in the middle…

-Is that a pool? –I asked surprised to the air.

-Yes and the process to inflate it, was harder than eating Izzy's food –Alec looked at me from the border of said pool with a silly smile –come over our fort- he told me like we were little kid playing to the pirates.

-Alexander, what? –I asked, walking to the big pool which was at least 41 ft. by 20 ft., to find it was filled with blankets –why there is a gigantic pool filled with black blankets in the middle of the Institute's garden?

-Because, we are gazing the stars –he smiled –jump in –he commanded and I did, falling in a soft stratum of silk sheets, I looked up, to find a clear sky, filled with dazzling stars.

-Why did you do this? –I asked in awe –I mean, thank you for including me on this amazing thing, but why?

-Because -his face showed an internal struggle, and after a moment of indecision his blue eyes became clear again, but even though they sparkled with resolution, I knew there was something he wasn't going to tell me -I love you, and I wanted to pass time with you -he rested by my side watching the stars - and once you told me I never do romantic stuff, so I called Maia and she helped me with all of this -my shadow hunter smiled.

-Thank you -and I really wanted to forget about it, but even though I could live with Ragnor hiding stuff from me, I just couldn't do it if it was Alec, last time it turned out to be that he was talking to Camille, so I forgot about romantic ideas and pressed the topic - you know I love you, right? -He nodded at me- and you know that I can tell when there's something you aren't telling me, right? -He shrugged- Alec, tell me.

-I -he bit his lip- I also remembered that time you told me you would like to have sex in public -that was far from what I was expecting- that day I also told you that being so close to my brothers and parents while we were at it, was something that really turned me on -he blushed- my parents are home till tomorrow- Alec climbed over me, leaning slowly, like asking me for permission.

So I forgot the entire world in order to focus on my fiancé's lips and brought him closer for a kiss. Laughing at my dumbness, I pulled Alec's hair to deepen our kisses; he ran his tongue over my lips, tracing the outer line with the tip of his tongue, asking seductively for entrance, which I pleasantly conceded, and as our tongues danced together my hands left his ebony hair, so they could wander hungrily through his marble chest, he made a strangled noise when I unlocked our lips and trailed over his jaw line leaving small kisses in my way down, until I found his rune-marked neck, he inhaled sharply as I sucked red bite marks to match the runes.

While he tugged my earlobe with his teeth, I rolled us over so he was underneath me, action at which Alec responded by hooking a leg on my waist pulling our hips together, giving the both of us the friction we were looking for, between slow and deep kisses he took my shirt off rather quickly letting the cold night breeze hit me.

-I love you, Alec –I purred languidly letting my breath tickle his ear.

-And I love you -I helped him get on his elbows so he could lift his tee revealing his amazing body, for which I thanked the angel Raziel once again.

Once he was again lying flat on our little inside world made of a pool and sheets, he rocked our hips together to remind me the business on hand, and I let myself fall over him giving him more pressure to work with at which he slipped his hand between our hard-ons to trace the outline of my erection and I moaned content with the attention my cock was getting, after a couple of minutes of intense make out and only a few touches between our erections I got desperate because there were too many layers between us for our heated kisses, therefor I decided that if we were going to do it, we better get going and with a snap of fingers I disappeared our pants and finally felt Alec's dick rubbing wonderfully against my own, at the felling of my loved blue eyed beneath me I proceed to kiss my way south.

Stopping at his pink nipples to tug them between my teeth until they were all up and saluting me, I heard him saying "by the angel" more times than necessarily, and when the right nipple was as ready as I wanted it I turned my attention to the left nipple until I felt it was as cute and red as the right one, his kiss-swollen lips let a groan out as I continued my way down marvelling with Alexander's thorax, but his sinfully noises had stopped so I slipped my tongue on his belly button hearing his muffled voice increase an octave with a surprised "Magnus!" until he remembered we could actually get caught this time, so he bit his bottom lip to avoid screaming my name any more, so I continued teasing him, forgetting with each kiss and bite the stresses and worries about the wedding, my friends and the whole world, until I found my boyfriend's manhood, at which I made a approbatory growl and then finally I gave his cock a like on the side, like I just have found my favourite Popsicle, which indeed I had done.

With a few more licks and kisses on the fully erected length of my beloved, my hand started rocking him up and down, making him arch his back and letting his hands grab a full grasp of my glittery hair. After a couple moments of the combined action of my hand and tongue he gasped a few incoherent words that meant he was getting near his release, which I was by no means letting him get until I was comfortably inside him therefor I asked him if he had lube on this little loving nest of us.

-In the basket –he stuttered.

I crawled my way over there, leaving a moaning Alexander waiting for me, and hurrying me to find it until there, aside from cake and wine there was the bottle of lube, Alec had promised.

I applied a generous amount on my fingers and went to open up my lover's pink hole, shushing him with loving words, after so many times doing this with Alec I found easy to start opening him and finding his prostate at with a few tries so no much longer after the first finger was in, the third was making Alec shiver with pleasure, I slipped a fourth finger to make sure I still could and he was ready to take it like a pro which urged me to make my move, I sledded my prick slowly into my shadow hunter watching him pop his eyes open with lust, I suddenly remembered each time we had have sex, all the times that those clear blue eyes had been fogged with want, and I started pudding into him, he dug his nails on my back until we settled a nice, loving pace filled with praises and love words, but Alec wasn't one for slow love making when we were in the middle of the institute and soon he was clenching the silk sheets as he pulled his hips up harder, getting closer to his end point.

There was a familiarity in the way the rhythm was lost when our breaths became faster, like two pieces of a puzzle that match perfectly no matter what you do with them, my vision faded black when Alec's butthole went tighter as he was coming all over our stomachs we both called for each other in synchrony and soon we were both screaming with kisses the other ones name while we went still, riding out of our orgasms slowly.

-Well, we didn't got caught –I laughed sliding out of him.

-That's a shame –He hid his face on my shoulder and I magically cleaned us and dressed us in pj's.

-Well next time we can try the kitchen –I hummed happily hugging him tightly.

-Magnus, that's unsanitary, my sister tries and fails to cook in that kitchen –his voice was slowly as he drifted to sleep.

-That's not what you said we done it on mine –he laughed –by the way, Alec, thank you, it was perfect, the pool, the stars, the idea… the sex.

-Well, you wake me up in a few minutes and you can have wine and the second round –he yawned – putting this up tired me.

-Then sleep, my beauty one, I'll be here –I kissed his forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry! I forgot to update here


	10. Never say never

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And finally Jalec smut. Canonically Jace is a bottom, and I love that so...

Someone was baking pie at the kitchen's institute, and as Maryse had left the previous day, that could only mean that either Isabelle was about to burn the whole place or Clary and Simon decided to try their abilities in the kitchen, either choice would end in a mess. I dropped the knife I was about to throw. Why was I throwing stuff? Because if your parabatai slash ex something slash best friend, tells you to back off because he is having a romantic night with his fiancé, and you tell him there is no way you're just sitting through that silently and then he proceeds to yell at you about how you are just the other one and that what you two have its over, then the logic thing, and what I did was to lock myself for three days in the weapon's room throwing things to the wall.

But then I realised, I didn't care if the fucking place went on fire, Alexander "the purest and shiest of all" Lightwood had dumped me, Jace Herondale. I was hurt on my pride and more importantly on my feelings. I picked the knife again, aiming to the door this time, and continued like that until it opened and Alec stand was there with something in his hand, which I decided, was a gift from Raziel himself. I threw my last knife to his head, which he dodged unfortunately.

-By the angel, Jace, I know you are mad at me, but don't kill me, we are still parabatai -He left the thing he was carrying in the table next to me and stood awkwardly there- I made you pie.

-Well that explains the smell -I picked another set of blades and aimed at his head.

-Jace! -He dodged the first one- just stop throwing things at me and let me talk!

-That first one was for letting me get my hopes high -I threw the second to his arm and he barely had the time to dodge it- the second one was because you told me "maybe tomorrow" -the third blade got stuck a millimetre from his left toe- that one was for shouting me yesterday, who in the name of Raziel do you think you are? -The fourth one broke the elbow of his black tee, and made him bleed a little- that one, because I heard the two of you having sex, and let me tell you, I'm hurt and angry -I picked the last one and his face told me it was okay whatever I decided to do with it- and this one is for being a perfect and gorgeous idiot -I dropped it on my feet, and turned my back to him.

-I'm sorry for all the first three ones, the fourth is your fault and the fifth was just adorkable -I heard him walking towards me- here, give it a try. I didn't cook it so you could turn you back on me, you moron.

-Then why –he shoved the spoon into my mouth- did you made it? –I said chewing –It's delicious –he smiled and that made me almost forget why I was mad at him, almost.

-It is an "I'm sorry" pie, I shouldn't had yelled at you yesterday, I was just so out of my mind, and you were being a little bitch about the whole thing, and Maia was here, and she doesn't know about… us, if there is still an us? –He finished his rambling with a solid question.

-Maybe, the pie says yes, -I told him shoving more pie into my mouth –but all my splattered tears on the window say no.

-Really? Or are you just being a drama queen? –He asked biting his lip.

-Really, I spent the whooole night crying myself dry on that window –I said like I was exaggerating, half because I didn't want a chick flick and half because Alec was saying sorry, and I wanted him back.

-You drama queen –he rolled his eyes on me.

-Maybe, but I'm YOUR drama queen.

-Oh, yeah? –He intertwined his hands on my hair –so there is something.

-Depends, what do you have in mind? –I asked, holding him by the waist, it was definitely wider than a girl's but somehow knowing that it was Alec, made it better.

-Do you happen to remember a "maybe tomorrow"? –He asked joking.

-Oh yes, I do recall something like that –I answered kissing him.

Kissing Alec was something I could do forever, the feeling of his lips against mine, the feeling of his body pressed slightly to me, and over all this little things I could feel our parabatai bond getting stronger. I slipped my tongue into his mouth remembering where we had left our kiss the last time. His moan was shadowed by a vibration and not of the good kind, sounding between us.

-Damn it, Magnus is calling –he sighed.

-Don't answer – I commanded and his eyes fell on me leaving Magnus' call to fall into voicemail – You're mine right now –I grabbed him a little rougher than he had supposed, which resulted in a flinch.

-I'm yours –he responded in a breath, closing his eyes, letting me manhandle him to the wall, at which I pushed him.

There was a contradiction to his submissive phrase when I open his mouth to kiss him and our tongues battle for dominance. My hand wandered through his whole body, tracing all the runes I had painted on Alec's body. His hands locked up strands of my hair, pulling it in various directions, making me moan against his mouth. I left his mouth trailing soft kisses through his jaw line, stopping at his neck to leaving him a hickey, I so hoped Magnus would see that and know that this territory was marked. My hand trailed over the bulge on my parabatai's pants, it was something completely new, but somehow Alec made me want to try all of these new things.

-Isabelle could enter any time -he stutter between heated kisses.

-My room is closer -I took his hand and dragged him into my bedroom.

As soon as he was inside the room I slammed it shut with his body.

-Wait –he purred taking a break from the kiss –Jace wait.

-Why, by Raziel, will I wait? –I asked out of breath.

-Let me lock the room with a rune, just in case –he turned giving me a good look of his butt.

-Tease –I whispered seeing him smile in my direction.

His response was cut when I slammed my self into him, making him wince at the pain of hitting the wall. This time I was not going to let him back off, so I took his phone from his pocket and threw it to my nightstand.

My hand drew circles over his hipbones, slowly raising his black shirt, till our heated kisses made me confident enough to pull it out of him, pulling apart our lips just enough time to pass the fabric out of his head.

I let my hands return to his hipbones, tracing the stamina rune I had placed there long ago, and congratulating myself for the placing. His hands pulled my tee up quicker and more confidently than mine had.

-Do you top or bottom? -He asked after he tossed my tee on the ground.

-Do I... what? -Couldn't we just continue kissing?

-Sex, Jace. You do want to have sex, right?

-Yes I do -he pulled me apart breaking the mood slightly.

-All right, so, do you top or bottom? I don't know and it would be rude to just assume- I whined at his comment.

-On which one I do less work?

-Bottom, technically- he laughed.

-Then I choose that -I pulled him into a kiss again, but this time he was a little more dominant, more like he was controlling me, and I would be a liar if I didn't admit it turned me on.

-Not going to say no to the opportunity –He pushed me to the bed. I could feel my parabatai's excitement through our bond and his clothes.

He crawled in to me in a way that must be illegal; to kiss me hard on the mouth I couldn't do much a side from whimpering when he bit my lower lip. I could feel slick kisses all over my neck. Then Alec's hand caressed my nipple as his tongue licked the other… Wait what?

-What are you doing? –He raised his head.

-Uh, I'm doing you –I would have laughed if I weren't slightly freaking out.

-Yes, but I mean, playing with nipples is for girls –I stated.

-Jace, that's heteronormative, and you're about to have gay sex with your parabatai –he sighed- does it bother you?

-Not really, I guess I'm just not used to –I shrugged thinking I was about to have lots of things be done to me that I was not used to.

I heard him puffing and leaning back to continue a trace of kisses through my runes, avoiding completely my chest. As I felt his tongue on my bellybutton, his hand undid the zip from my trousers. His hands pulled my jeans lower and lower while his lips kissed and sucked every inch he uncovered, until I heard the jeans drop to the floor. Finally his hands toyed with the waistband of my boxers, all excitement.

-What? You don't know how to take them off? -I laughed at his hesitation.

-It's not that -he chuckled- I just... I have dreamt about this, having you, so much I can believe I finally got to take your boxers off -He leaned for a quick kiss before pulling them down, the mildly cold air striking the hot flesh of my erection.

His hand which so many times had hold a stele healing my wounds was now pumping slowly, almost reverently my dick, extracting long moans out of me. Suddenly Alec leaned to kiss and lick the shaft before taking the whole in a beat, making the both of us moan loudly. I hadn't the slightest idea of how Alec had learned to give amazing blowjobs, but I thanked Raziel for it. Then I remembered that the most viable option was that Magnus had taught him and I almost lost my excitement.

-Am I boring you here? -He asked after releasing my boner with an obscene pop.

-By no means, Alexander, my head just drifted to your blowjob teacher- he blushed, lips swelled with post blowjob redness.

-Shut up -his hand played with my balls making my cock twitch with interest- do you have lube and condoms or do I have to go to my room?

-We, straight people, use those two too you know? -I reached for the last drawer of my nightstand, pulling them out and tossing them at my parabatai, wondering what he was going to do with them.

-I didn't know -he said sassily before returning at his previous work sucking me off. His ministrations quickly turned me into a whining and needy mass beneath him. He was rolling his tongue around the head when I felt a lubed up finger making his way to my ass. Wait what?

-By the angel! What are you doing? -I pulled myself into a curled up position, getting my ass as far of him as possible.

-This is going to get quite repetitive, but I was doing you -He looked at me confused, his right fingers covered with lube.

-So funny -I was freaking out and he looked so innocent- why were you putting your fingers down there?

-Because that's how gay sex kind of works, you know one guy's dick has to go somewhere, where did you thought it go? -He laughed.

-So... You are going to put... On my... By the angel -Okay, now I was definitely panicking.

-Jace, by the angel -he passed his non lubed hand through his bed hair- you're clearly not ready to have sex, at least not with me, or any guy. You don't know how it works and you're freaking out.

He stood up, cleaning his fingers against his boxers.

-Wait, don't leave -I breathed -Just... yes I don't have an idea of how it works, but I trust you, it just took me by surprise. Do me, please? -I pulled the puppy eyes; there was no way I was going to lose this chance just because it seemed weird.

-Jace... do you trust me that much after I have see you freak out like this? -He sat up again.

-Hey, I trust you with my life -I didn't want him to feel rejected just because I had panicked- there's a reason I asked you to be my parabatai, and it is because I trust you completely. I'm still wrapping my head on the fact that I'm a little gay for you, but I want to have everything with you, even if it seems weird to me. So if you say that your dick goes in my ass, I say in what position you want my sexy body- I finished my speech smirking at him.

-Well -he laughed- for the first time is always better if you're in all fours.

-Then I'm on that, baby boy -His laugh made me feel as confident as I sounded. Getting in four was easy, that hard part was turning my back at Alec knowing what he was planning on doing, but I keep breathing, making me go calmer as the sounds of preparation happened.

-Just breath, trust me, it gets better -he said jacking me off from behind making me forget about everything else. That was it, until his finger circled my entrance again- Are you sure?

-Alexander Gideon Lightwood, just do it -I knew that if he took any longer I was going to over think it.

His long finger entered slowly through me, making me bite the pillow to avoid crying out loud in pain. During the first thrusts I could have sworn this was going to be the worst idea ever, and that was saying much.

-By the angel, do that again - I shouted when he touched lightly a spot during a thrust, it had just felt magical -I can live if you do that again -after two more touches on that spot I felt myself enjoying Alec's fingers inside me.

-Meet your prostate -he laughed, getting a second finger into me, scissoring my hole open.

-By the angel, Alec! -I cried out loud when he settled a rhythm using three fingers - are you just going to do that till I come? I'm okay, by all means, but -I whimpered when he took his fingers out.

-Turn around -he commanded ripping the condom open. I did as I was told to find that he had already taken his trousers and boxers off, spotting a very hard erection- are you sure?

-Alec, just do it, please -He placed a pillow beneath my back before lining up.

I could be brave and said it didn't hurt, but I'm not a liar and there is no comparison on having three fingers inside you butt and having a dick. Although soon enough Alec found that awesome spot again and the pleasure exceeded the pain by far. I would love to say I lasted longer than my parabatai, but after a few hard, arrhythmic and lust full thrusts I was coming all over our stomachs.

I came shouting Alec's name, which combined with the tightness of my muscles around him, made him come after me.

-Jace -the word sounded more like a prayer, and while he went out of me, I felt adored in ways I can't even comprehend. It felt like even if the world started crumbling, Alec would be there to steady me.

-Well that was better than I had expected -I laughed after a few minutes of post-orgasm bliss.

-You're amazing -he said sarcastically letting me cuddle next to him.

-I know that, now, let me ask you something -I purred mixing my limbs with him.

-Please tell.

-Do you usually have this done to you or you do this?

-Both, but mostly done to me -his voice sounded distant as I drifted to sleep, surprisingly tired.

-Then I see now why you became gay -he laughed at me while burying his face on my hair.

-I love you -that was the last thing I heard, and I would have loved to answer him, but the darkness had already taken me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there's a little angst, but like really really little. The chapter is named by Never say never by The Fray, listening to it while reading makes the experience way better, that song for me is the Jalec perfection.


	11. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The over due angst you were all waiting for.

-Jace, move -I told the weight over me- my phone just rang.  
-Don't answer - he snuggled on me -ugh, I feel sore, is it always like this? -Golden eyes looked at me.  
-Just the first couple times -the phone buzzed again -let me answer.  
-No, don't -he grabbed my arm.  
-What's wrong? -I took the phone.  
-It is going to be Magnus, and you're going to leave me -he buried his face on my chest, and even though I felt bad for it, I lit the phone, and indeed there was a text from Magnus "come to the loft now, please" it read.  
-I'm going to Magnus' - I declared separating our intertwined legs and arms -his text sounds weird.  
-Yeah, you do that - he told me turning around so he couldn't face me - leave me here like I'm just a one night stand, just like I hadn't give you my precious virginity.  
-Jace - I sighed picking up my clothes- you're neither a random one nightstand, nor you were a virgin - he smiled slyly.  
-I know I'm not random, I'm perfect -he rolled over to were I sat putting my boots- go, I'll wait here.  
-Thanks -I kissed him on the forehead- I'll be back as soon as I can.  
-Don't tell him you just fucked your parabatai! -He yelled as I closed his bedroom's door.

-Magnus? Babe? -I opened the loft's door- what… -I saw Ragnor in the sofa, looking at me from his book- Where's Magnus? -I closed the door, leaning on it.  
-Out, with Catherina -I gazed at him confused- Catherina, our friend, you know her -he told me like I was an idiot, and I quite felt like that- they are at a coffee shop, having a cup, of coffee and planning the wedding's rehearsal –he explained like I was a kinder garden boy.  
-He texted me, told me to meet him here -I explained.  
-Oh, yeah, about that-he showed me a black smartphone with a glittery case, Magnus' phone- sit down.  
-You texted me, -I stated cautiously -that's why there were no smiley faces on the message-I took place in the nearby futon.  
-Points for ‘Alec-pooh’ -the sarcasm in his voice was palpable as he said Magnus nickname for me on his contacts- he left his phone, I texted you.  
-May I know why? -He rested the book on the table.  
-You're cheating on my best friend with golden locks -he stated.  
-What? -That was definitely not what I was expecting.  
-I saw you two in the fair -he sounded quite calmed.  
-Well yes, -I interrupted him- we were at the fair, but friends can go at fairs together, and that doesn’t mean that I’m cheating on Magnus, we had already went together, we even got cotton candy. Why were you at the fair, anyways? –I could feel my nervousness as my words started to come faster.  
-Oh, so you differentiate between the guys you sleep with, by the colour of the cotton candy they eat? Jace had purple, right? Magnus had eaten blue, I guess. Smart, at least.  
-Why were you there? –I said completely freaking out.  
-Magnus was supposed to take Catherina, but he was “so tired for doing so wonderful things with his, oh precious fiancé” –he used his fingers to quote- so I took her. Who would have guessed I’d see the precious fiancé cheating on my best friend with his parabatai, while she was on the bathroom. –He chuckled.  
-I don’t cheat on Magnus with Jace –I murmured, looking anywhere but to Ragnor.  
-Oh, please, grow a pair and tell the truth, Alexander! –He snapped his fingers suddenly sitting up straight and something fell into my lap –I have evidence.  
-How…? –I tried to ask as I looked at our photo booth pictures, kissing and making silly faces – How did you got these? Only Jace and I had a copy. That’s privacy violation if you entered either of our bedrooms. And law breaking for stealing from the Institute.  
-I did neither –he snapped his fingers and the photos where gone- they’re magically reconstructed directly from the booth.  
-Stupid magic –I said biting my lip, I was oh, so screwed.  
-Now are you willing to say that you cheated up my best friend? –He said with a raising tone.  
-Yes, I’m cheating on Magnus, with Jace. Is he hearing this or something or why do you need so much for me to say it? –My voice sounded so broken, I could have given myself a hug, if I didn’t felt so awful.  
-No, he is not. I’m going to tell him you only came to check on him, stayed only to deliver the message and left. He doesn’t need to know, I hope we agree on that. –He stood up- I wanted to hear that, so I’ll be justified to do this –he took me by the shirt and slammed me to the closest wall.  
-Why –my nephilim training took place instinctively, so I threw a punch at him- did you did that?  
-Because you’re cheating on Magnus –he said after cleaning the blood from his mouth – and to make a point clear.  
-Which point? That you can’t talk as a normal person? –I half yelled.  
-No, the break up with that play toy of yours, before Magnus finds out and I’ll keep my mouth shut point. Break Magnus’ heart and I’ll kill the both of you –he warned sitting again in the sofa.  
-You can’t tell me what to do –I said walking to the door –and I’d like to see you try that.  
-You have been warned. You have till the rehearsal, or I’ll start making him suffer. –He picked his bloody book again.  
-Whatever –I opened the door, angry at the world.  
-By the way, you have at least three hickeys –he said pointing at me with his book –you should really think about taking them off.  
I just slammed the door at him as a response.

I sighed on my way to my bedroom. I was tired, I hated Ragnor, I hated the world, and mainly I hated myself.  
I was so preoccupied pitying myself about the whole deal, I didn’t realised someone was on the same corridor till we collided and their books fell.  
-Sorry, I’ll pick them –I said, looking up to see who was going to yell at me Mom or Isabelle. Or if I were really lucky it would be Simon. But no, apparently all my luck was gone. I blame my stars.  
-Alexander –Clary said –I can pick them up without your help –she took them away rather abruptly –I don’t want them to like you better and leave me.  
-Clary –I was so done with my life already – I hadn’t had the chance to speak with you about that…  
-Really? I was here all the time, and you seem to have quite enough leisure time –I started playing with the ends of my sweater.  
-It’s not like that.  
-Oh really? I thought that was what you did. Keep my boy… ex-boyfriend while still being engaged with yours –she raised her voice word by word.  
-I’m sorry; it was no planned in that…  
-Not planned? –She interrupted me- you’re lucky I haven’t told Magnus, or Isabelle. By the angel, how can you live with yourself? Magnus is so excited about the wedding, your sister has been planning it, and you’re fooling around with the best man.  
-I don’t know –I could felt the guilt eating me up.  
-I don’t either. Also, you have like three hickeys, are they even from Magnus? Do you let the both of them leave you hickeys?  
-I… I have to take those out –I answered covering my neck with my hand.  
-Who did them? –She took her stele out and I took a step back.  
-Jace –I answered sincerely.  
-Just for him –She sighed getting on my personal space – stay still –she drew a few runes over my neck in 5 different places –done, no more hickeys.  
-Thank you –I muttered not sure of why she had helped me.  
-Don’t. It wasn’t for you. It was for Jace. Anyway, I don’t quite believe we have something to talk about on that topic, I’m quite sure of your point.  
-I just… I just wanted to say I’m sorry, for you and him –I chocked out.  
-Don’t be. I’m not mad because he left me for you. I get it, I’m trying to forget it, I swear I am, and I still love Jace deeply. I’m mad at you for cheating on Magnus. He doesn’t deserve that. I’m mad because you’re a cheater, playing with both Jace’s and Magnus’ hearts. When you’re sorry about that, you know where I am –she turned around resuming her walk like she hadn’t just obliterated my heart.  
-I know I’m the worst –I whispered at the nothing.  
I kept walking because that’s the only thing I could think about that didn’t make me want to throw up. My room had the lights on, which was odd. I threw myself into the bed watching the bulb in a complete daze.  
-Alec! –Jace shouted in my ear taking me out of my mental fog.  
-What? What are you doing here? –I said as he climbed on top of me.  
-Well I assumed, you would forgot I was waiting you on my room, so I came to wait on yours –He answered smirking like he was a genius.  
I didn’t answer. I just let the silence happen.  
-What’s that rune for? I’m sure I haven’t seen it –He said pointing at my neck after he started checking me for clues on my silence.  
-Taking hickeys off, you left like five on me. –I answered with an empty voice.  
-Sorry, Alec. –He didn’t sound sorry at all- Did Magnus notice them? -I could sense the curiosity on his voice, but also the preoccupation.  
-Magnus didn’t texted. It was Ragnor. –My voice derivate more to hate than to nothingness this time.  
-What did he want? –He asked, surprised on the plot twist.  
-To tell me I’m the worst person ever for cheating the two of you.  
-He found out, how? –He sat in the bed, pulling me with him so I could explain better, I guess.  
-Saw us at the fair. Also Clary made quite clearly her point on having that believe after taking the hickeys off. –I provided playing with the end of my sleeves.  
-So… You talked with Clary… -He knew Clary had always been dangerous grounds for me.  
-I did.  
-And what do you think about you with all of that? –He sounded concerned for me, like I even deserve that.  
-I believe I’m the worst person ever for cheating the two of you, and that I should be killed for my crimes against humanity. –I let myself fall again into the mattress.  
-Well, too bad. It’s too late to apologize. –He commented casually.  
-What? –I rose to see him better; I couldn’t believe I was going to get another blow from Jace himself.  
-I said it’s too late to apologize, you already have the both of us, and I quite believe neither Magnus nor I want you dead. –He smiled taking my hand into his.  
-You should, I’m awful. I’m making you do things you shouldn’t be doing. –All I could think about was that he didn’t hate me for some idiotic reason, but, thank Raziel for that one.  
-I’m hearing what you keep repeating about being the bad guy, but I just can’t make more than sound of it. You’re not bad, Alec. I blame your self-esteem and Ragnor on that feeling. –He bumped my nose.  
-Jace… I…  
-Listen, you once told me that you needed me, right? –He looked at me straight on the eyes- well then don’t come and turn my opinions down. Telling me that you’re sorry for the best time of my life.  
-I’m the best time of your life? –I felt warm on my heart at the words.  
-You’re my life. I’d take fall; I’d take a mundane shoot or a nephilim blade for you. I’d do anything for you, and not only because you’re my other half, my parabatai, but also because I need you like my heart needs beating.  
-You sap –I said laughing.  
-You make me one, -he seemed happy at my smile- now smile, the only one allowed to sulk is I; I’m sore as hell, -he returned to his old dramatic self- and that, Alexander Gideon Lightwood, that is your fault. –He felt on my arms like a damsel on distress.  
-Can I make it up with a blowjob? –I said raising my eyebrows at him.  
-By the angel! –He sat quickly- Yes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter inspired by Apologize by One Republic. I hope you all liked it. Comment please?

**Author's Note:**

> This one is based on Single Ladies by Beyoncé, leave a comment if you liked it! The other ones are on their way!


End file.
